The present invention relates to an X-ray tube, and more particularly, to an X-ray tube having an anode electrode in which a channel is formed.
In general, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an X-ray tube 9 having a transmissive anode structure includes an anode electrode 11 disposed on a window 10. An electron beam impacts on the anode electrode 11 to generate an X-ray, and the generated X-ray passes through the window 10 and then is released to the outside of the X-ray tube 9. Here, the anode electrode 11 may be minimized in thickness to restrain absorption of the X-ray.
To improve quality of an image of the X-ray, it is required that an accelerated electron beam which impacts on an X-ray target, i.e., the anode electrode 11 is focused to reduce a size of a focal spot of the X-ray. However, when the high energy electron beam focused onto a small area (for example, an area of micrometers to nanometers) impacts on the anode electrode 11, the anode electrode 11 may be damaged by heat.
As described above, in case of the transmissive anode structure, it may be difficult to satisfy high tube current, a high acceleration voltage, and emission of the X-ray for a long time. Therefore, it is needed to improve the X-ray tube so that the damage of the X-ray tube due to the heat is minimized.